Lonely Angel's Last Request
by Flamer89
Summary: Rose finds the Letter from Reinette and, well gets kind of upset. The Doctor has no idea what's up with her. Spoilers for The girl in the fireplace. Rosex10 One shot Songfic, i think that's all lol!


A/N: Hello! I am back with a little companion one-shot to my previous story 'I can't let you go.' I plan on expanding this whole little story when I've finished some of my others, and i've broken my promise to myself which was to not create any new stories/one-shots until i'd finished at least one other story, but i've nearly finished one and this just kept bouncing around and i typed it out and here it is! I'd watched 'The Girl In The Fireplace' last night, (because I hadn't seen it before) and the 'Lonely Angel' and the whole sharing of the memories just struck a chord with my, but anyways... Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor. Who, i would have bought myself a car by now, but i can't, so a bike will do! sniff Nor do I own the song Last Request, because again I'd be rich enough to buy a car!

Lonely Angel

_Slow down. Lie down. Remember it's just you and me._

Rose sat on the worn out, run-down but incredibly comfy sofa located in the control room. A long awaited break in the travelling. Unfortunately she was unable to enjoy this feeling as she gently traced the letters across the parchment. 'My Lonely Angel.' It wasn't just them anymore.

_Don't sell out, bow out. Remember how this used to be._

Sniffing back a few tears and wiping the remainder of the silvery trails that marred her cheeks, she stood up and replaced the parchment where she previously found it. In between the cushions on the sofa. She'd been hoping for some scandalous secret or a declaration of love from the Doctor. Technically, she found both; they just were _to_ the Doctor rather than from. Things were different now. Things had changed.

_I just want you closer. Is that alright?_

Glancing at the screen on the central control panel, she faded back into her memories.

_"You and I both know, don't we Rose. The Doctor is worth the monsters."_

How truly Reinette spoke. Even now, after reading the letter, she was going to stay. Even though she had to face the greatest monster of all, the fact that her Doctor had been in love and not with her. She wasn't sure how long it had been since then, after all, this was a time machine she was living in, so who knew how much time had past. Could be a second or a century. They'd drifted apart in that time, away from each other, and now she might have to leave.

'No,' she thought, 'enough time has past for me to forget this and move on. Pretend it never happened, I never read it.' And with one final swipe of the tears, she started to do just that. Move on and away from this time and place.

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you._

She decided to head... well follow her nose. Perhaps she'd have a quick game of... cards? Anything really to take her mind off... 'Lonely Angel. He is like an angel, a guardian one. He'll appear when I need him, right?' she shook her head of these thoughts. She wouldn't need him, she could handle being alone and she would enjoy the adventure for now.

But just what was it that the French mistress and the Time Lord had shared? How could they know each other so intimately after only a few fleeting moments together? Rose felt she had spent a lifetime with this man, but she didn't know him as Reinette did.

_Oh I've found,_

"Hey." The Doctor greeted as he passed Rose in the corridor.

"Mm," was the reply he got in return? She hadn't even looked up, she wasn't even aware of him.

_That I'm bound,_

Turning swiftly on his heel, almost comically if someone had seen him, he followed his daydreaming companion.

"So, what's up with you?" he drawled.

_To wander down this one-way road._

Again, no response. This was starting to get him worried. She always responded, even when she was angry or upset or happy. God he couldn't shut her up normally!

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he startled her into looking upwards at him. Searching her eyes, he tried to find any evidence of alien activity going on up there that would affect his Rose in such a way. All he could see was the newly acquired Universe that lay inside her head since the TARDIS had access.

"Doctor?" she breathed. This time he looked at her, at _Rose_.

When she realised she must have spoken, and reading the worry that was etched across his face, she cleared her throat and tried again. 'Lonely Angel' "What are you doing?" she laughed, a little forcedly. She placed her hands over his own that rested on her cheeks and tried to move them away.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked simply.

"Nothing!" and tried to move away, tried to avoid him. Enough time hadn't passed to face him, only enough to try and forget the letter.

"I'm not biting. Remember this is the new me! I won't take no for an answer. Or nothing as the case may be." he grinned.

_And I realised, all about your lies,_

A pathetic attempt at a return grin only worried and saddened him further. She loved it when he played the goofball. Or maybe that was it. '_Loved_ not _love_' he thought. Now he was the one to turn away, he shut himself down until he would be able to sort through his thoughts in private. 'Alone again.'

_But I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before._

Gazing back up, as she felt him move away, she watched as he walked away. Reinette's voice seemed to scream at her, 'Lonely. Forever Alone.'

"Are you -?" she started to call out, but hesitated. She shouldn't ask. It was private.

Slowing his steps to a halt, and turning to face her when she didn't continue. "Am I what?" he asked. Perhaps she wasn't going to start shutting him out, perhaps he'd gotten confused, maybe she was simply unsure of herself for a second.

_I just want you closer. Is that alright?_

"Are you... are you really...lonely?" she stammered. "I mean... do you feel alone, always alone?" she clarified as she turned away from his hurt and bemused gaze.

Silence froze them both. An eternity they stood there. Sighing, Rose dragged her feet to start moving somewhere away from this painful moment in time.

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you._

A gentle grasp, holding her wrist paused her shuffle. Turning to look at him, all she wanted to do was hug him to make the pain go away from his eyes. The eyes that were always full of mischief and comedy, but now she thought about it, held an underlying current of loneliness and heartbreak.

_Don't shrug your shoulders._

Not fully looking at her, he shrugged and waved it off. "I'm not lonely. I'm used to it. If you want to leave... you don't have to be afraid to ask... I'll let you go home whenever you wish. Now, if you want." making an effort to hide the pain lacing his words.

_Lay down beside me._

He wanted her to leave? Is that what he was asking? 'Of course, he's still mourning Reinette, the Lady with all the poise and etiquette and intelligence that _this_ stupid little ape doesn't have!' she thought. 'Well, fine I'll go. But not before I tell him.'

"Sure." she stated, missing the pained look flit across his face as he gazed at her wrist in his calloused hand. "I can accept that we're going nowhere. But one last time just go there. For me?" she begged, tears stinging at the back of her eyelids as she closed them to form a barrier.

_Lay down beside me._

Glancing up at her words, something clicked in his brain and his two hearts, as he saw her with a pained expression mirroring his own. "You read the letter," he stated.

Nodding her head, for fear her voice would shake and she would crumble with it if she spoke.

"I am lonely. Well, I was." he ducked his head to try and catch her gaze.

"Why don't you try and go back?" she asked. At his confused look, she whispered, "For her. Why don't you try and go back for her?" barely containing a sniff.

"Because I might not be able to get back to you again. And I couldn't endure being lonely all over again."

"I don't get it," she murmured, a slow tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'll show you," he said, wiping away the tear with his thumb and went back to gently holding her head. Opening the door, he let her in to wander through his mind and all his memories. The happy and the painful. Although they seemed to have something in common, they revolved around Rose, either directly or indirectly. She was there, or she wasn't. When she was there, he worried for her, and such heartache, all exposed to her when he saw her walk away, or visits her mum and dad and Mickey and her newest sibling in the parallel universe. 'Will she stay away this time? How can I be sure she'll return?'

Rose couldn't fight back the tears, the pain and anguish that she felt from him ran through her blood like ice. The Doctor then took over and glanced into her own mind. He saw the golden universe lying silently but comfortably in her head, heard the ethereal whisperings and songs that sounded so beautiful and soft. Saw that she also had good and bad memories. All the good ones seem to consist of little things happening between them, like when he unrepentantly held her hand, or said or did something sweet without meaning to. They laughed and cried at the joint memories and finally, broke apart into two separate people again. They stood staring at each other a while until the Doctor pulled Rose into a strong hug.

"Oh Rose, I've been so lonely for so long. Promise me you'll stay here for as long as you can?"

"Shhh... Grant my last request and just let me hold you," rocking gently together to unheard music, they moved onwards in time together, as they used to and how they will for an eternity to come.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is my little one-shot! I'd starting writing this without 'Last Request' lyrics but then I realised, they seemed to fit, so I started to put them in. I reckon it works, but I wrote it so you need to review to agree or disagree! Hehe, to obvious a hint? 


End file.
